


You're All I Needed

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: First time writing, M/M, Sibling Incest, and I suck at titles, so I wanna do something bout it, the Kurokono tag have been neglected, this is just some weird fic out of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just gay boys being gay, It's konoha/kuroha btw</p><p>This is a fic based on a song called anchor by Mindy gledhill</p><p>It's best if you listen to the song first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're All I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : bullying & sibling incest  
> 

The world is a mystery to Konoha.

It has always been a mystery.

Konoha never really felt like himself, always left out of everybody's little circle. He look at his life like a dream, disappearing the moment he touches it.

Sometimes, he felt like he is flying, floating, drifting around in the crowd, never really existing until one day

Kuroha confesses to him

▪▪▪▪▪▪

Konoha traveled a lot

Traveling to different places of the world with his brothers.

Their parents say it's good for him to look around but all Konoha wanted to do is to stay in his room and chew on negima since he get lost easily and getting scold is not his hobby.

Today is one of those days where he got himself lost again, wandering around the streets, trying to find his way home. Asking questions and getting ignored all the time.

He eventually gave up and went looking at people's hair, hoping to find something black with a hint of yellow. He didn't understand what he was searching for and little by little, night time arrives.

It was not until kuroha found him, sweating and panting heavily, scolding him all the while that he realized, he was looking for Kuroha all the time.

▪▪▪▪▪▪

There were those meanies at school

Picking on him

His hair

His eyes

Everything

Saying bad things and spread rumors about him. Some of them even pull pranks and asked him with obvious feigned innocence, "oh, did mister popular's brother dropped his lunch box again?"

There are also nice people at school

They talk to him

Do school projects with him

They were nice to Konoha, but they always talk about how different he is from kuroha. Why don't you change?

Today, konoha overheard their conversation

"I thought he is cool since he's Kuroha's twin but I never knew he was such a baby" 

He already knew

Never wanted to admit

They're also meanies

........

Konoha was more quiet than usual and he didn't even eat his negima, sitting down in the living room, Kuroha made Konoha tell him what happen at school.

Konoha tried to skip the part where he heard the conversation but he can't.

He can't stop it, he can't stop his tears from streaming down his face, he couldn't keep this up anymore. Not meaning anything to anyone, nothing, nothing at all. Placing his head at the crook of Kuroha's neck.

" I want to change. "

It was that exact moment Kuroha hugged him, fingers gliding through silky white hair and the hand behind his back shaking. They stay like that for a while before Kuroha pulled back and look at Konoha.

Hands stroking the other's cheeks before telling Konoha, with he most serious tone ever.

" I wouldn't have you any other way "

▪▪▪▪▪▪

There was this one day

The pranks gone too far

Everyone throw various colour of paint at Konoha's way, laughing and yelling insults at him. He was just minding his own business when somebody pull him to a corner in the school.

He didn't understand what he did wrong, using his arms to cover his head, trying and failing to block the paint coming his way. That was the first time Konoha skipped school and ran all the way home, desperately trying to clean himself up before Kuroha comes home. 

Kuroha seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood that day but Konoha don't dare to go out of the bathroom and meet his brother. The paint those meanies throw at him weren't paint at all, it hair dye.

Konoha looked at himself in the mirror, even if he washed his hair several times, the dye still stayed on his hair, normally shinny white strands are now mix with different colors, not a good combination of colours either.

Kuroha's eyes are blown wide when he saw Konoha's hair, he panicked when Konoha started crying, hugging him tightly and frantically trying to calm his brother down. 

Kuroha tried asking what happened but Konoha just continue tugging desperately at his shirt, trying to stop himself from crying. It didn't take that long for Konoha to calm down and when he does, he asked if he can stay home tomorrow. 

......

Kuroha came home injured the next day, trying his best to be quite until konoha caught him. They bath together as kuroha can't move his limbs very well, with all those cuts, konoha doubt anybody can. He then helped Kuroha to apply some medicine, crying apologies over and over again until Kuroha stops him with a kiss - light, soft and sweet.

Starring at his brother, he unconsciously moved his hand to touch his lips. It not long before Kuroha pulled him into another kiss and said

" I took care of then for you, they'll never bully you again. "

" you didn't need to do that! You'll get suspended! "

" I don't care, they dare to mess up you hair, I'll mess up their lives. " 

" B-But it's just my hair! I can grow it out and cut it, you don't have to- "

" I wanted to, I love you Konoha "

For once, it was konoha who started the kiss.

▪▪▪▪▪▪

The world is a mystery to Konoha. 

It is still a mystery to Konoha.

But he didn't care about it anymore, be it people's opinions, "friends", critics, popstar, even if the world is getting out of his reach, he don't care anymore.

As long as kuroha is there by his side.

Nothing else in the world matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how I feel about this but here you have it? Feedbacks are appreciated (^ v ^)


End file.
